Snowveil Lair
Snowveil Lair, sometimes called SL, is the continuation of Snowveil Den. It has 10 Floors and is home to evolved forms of the Pokémon from Snowveil Den. Like its previous part weather will almost always be snow or hail. The Pokémon in this dungeon are mainly in the level range of 55-60, but the recruitable Pokémon are level 5. Attributes The scenery in this dungeon doesn't change. There is darkness around the player on all floors. Occasional water is spread throughout the dungeon and the room size ranges from small to medium. The walls are a reddish gray and dotted by craters, and the floors are still snowy as before. Boss The boss is the rogue gang that mother Beartic had mentioned earlier. The gang consists of an Umbreon, Hitmonlee, Grumpig, and Clefable. fought simultaneously. The gang's members converse with each other (while this is going on, Umbreon gets annoyed by Hitmonlee, Grumpig and Hitmonlee argue with one another, Hitmonlee mentioning that the player will be easy to defeat, and then Clefable telling Umbreon that they should crush the player) and attacks. Afterwards, Umbreon finally gets so annoyed with Hitmonlee that he vows revenge and leaves with his team. Boss Drop: *Expert Belt (Clefable, Umbreon) *Focus Band (Grumpig, Hitmonlee) *Mushroom (Clefable, Grumpig, Hitmonlee) Before Fighting: *''Umbreon'': Heheheh, what's this we have here, troop? Looks like a real Skitty's dinner to me... *''Hitmonlee'': Kahahaha, yeah! Skitty's dinner! Or Rattata's lunch. Or a Buneary's breakfast, or a... *''Umbreon'': Hitmonlee. *''Hitmonlee'': Or a Magikarp's... a yeah, boss? *''Umbreon'': Shut... Up. *''Hitmonlee'': Oh, uh, huh.. sorry. *''Grumpig'': Snork... you never knows when to shut up, Hitmonlee. *''Hitmonlee'': Hey! Shut your fat little face, porker! Or do I gotta kick it in?! *''Grumpig'': Hukhukhukhuk! I'd likes to see yuh try!! *''Umbreon'': ENOUGH! You morons... we're on the same side! Learn to get along!Now this runt here...Clefable, watcha suppose we do with it? *''Clefable'': Like totally show 'em they messed with the wrong team.. big time! *''Umbreon'': Heh, of course... eh.. what's with that look, Qwilfish food? *''Grumpig'': You thinks you is betta' then us or somethin'? *''Hitmonlee'': Hah! Fat chance. I bet a bunch of confused Caterpie could beat you up real easy! Or a bunch of sleeping Sunkerns or.. er! Sorry. *''Clefable'': Heeheehee, well. Like totally squash you! *''Umbreon'': Right! And since you had the nerve to give me that look.. I say we thwomp you double hard!! But enough with the boring chit chat... *''All'': It's smashin' time!!! After Defeating: *''Umbreon'': ... *''Hitmonlee'': ..... *''Grumpig'': ......... *''Clefable'': ... We got, like... *''Hitmonlee'': Schooled, wiped out, beaten, crushed, destroy-- *''Umbreon'': GrrrAAAH! Shut up, shut up, and you! Lookin' at me like that! Don't think you got talent you little squirm!! You just got lucky! *''Umbreon'': We'll leg it for now. But next time you WON'T be coming out of the scrap breathing! You hear me?! You got that?! Snowveil Nest After defeating the rouge gang, you find the mother Beartic's family at the final room of the dungeon with a Deluxe Box on a bed in the center. You end up being greeted by her and she thanks you for helping her with the gang, keeping her family safe. She allows you to take the Deluxe Box as a reward. *Ah, it's you. Sorry... I never got your name. *..Name? *Thank you so much... I can't express how grateful I am to see that my husband and son are safe... *Please! Don't forget to pick up that reward on your way out. It's the very least I can give, but I hope that it benefits you in some way... *I'll be going now, I have to keep watch in case they come back. But thanks, thanks again! End Box *Icy Rock *Cheri Scarf *Gold Ribbon *Trap Scarf *Freeze Band *Reviver Seed *Revival Herb *TM Hail *TM Ice Beam *TM Protect *TM Taunt *TM Thunderbolt *TM Torment Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Kecleon Shop Items There is a Kecleon Shop on Floor 6. Mystery Eggs has Mystery Eggs that can appear on all floors. Dungeon Objective The primary objective is completion. Snowveil Den and Snowveil Lair are popular training spots for players due to the absence of restrictions. The end box can contain a Trap Scarf which is an item of desire by many players. If you didn't get any recruits or eggs in Snowveil Den, you have more chances if you continue from there to here. Trivia * along with Snowveil Den was created by Kirk and Yatterman. *The level 45-60 Pokémon in and Snowveil Den used to be recruitable. This was changed due to the ease of access to high-level Pokémon. **Mystery Eggs were later added in to substitute. Video Category:Dungeons Category:Winden Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Continuation Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:Winden Dungeons Category:Kecleon Shop Dungeons